Lesson Plan
Instructional Plan Candidate’s Name: Katelyn Weiner Setting/Grade Level: Kindergarten Subject(s):Reading/ Literacy School: GES Date: December 13, 2015 Theme/Title: The Great Reindeer Rebellion 1. PLANNING LEARNING OUTCOMES/GOALS What will students learn? The student will learner identify story elements, answer questions about the text and write an opinion piece about the text. 1. PLANNING LEARNING OBJECTIVES What will students do? Use data when possible and ensure objectives are measurable. The student can write an opinion piece about the writing. The student will identify the main idea, setting, characters, and the problem. The student will be engaged and take part in answering questions and asking questions 1. PLANNING BLOOM’S REVISED TAXONOMY Which level(s) of Bloom’s Revised Taxonomy is targeted? 0 Remembering 0 Understanding 0 Applying 0 Analyzing 0 Evaluating 0 Creating 1. PLANNING STANDARDS ADDRESSED Which national content standards does this lesson address? CCSS.ELA-LITERACY.RL.K.3 With prompting and support, identify characters, settings, and major events in a story. CCSS.ELA-LITERACY.RL.K.10 Actively engage in group reading activities with purpose and understanding. CCSS.ELA-LITERACY.W.K.1 Use a combination of drawing, dictating, and writing to compose opinion pieces in which they tell a reader the topic or the name of the book they are writing about and state an opinion or preference about the topic or book (e.g., My favorite book is...). Which state content standards does this lesson address? N/A Other N/A 1. PLANNING REAL WORLD CONTEXTS What real-world contexts are included in the lesson? If not included, please explain why real-world contexts are not appropriate for this lesson. Students will use real world connections to understand the vocabulary of this text. 1. PLANNING COLLABORATION Was collaboration with other professionals, families, or community leaders included for this lesson? Describe the collaborative effort. If collaboration was not included, please give a rationale of why it was not needed. Collaboration will take part with the other teachers in order to come up with a plan to teach this lesson successfully to teach culturally diverse students. I will use my team to help with ideas to provide this student with a successful outcome from this lesson. 2. METHODOLOGY LEARNING EXPERIENCE/ ACTIVITY List the activities, including how you activate background knowledge and bring closure to the lesson. Please make sure you can demonstrate student engagement throughout the lesson. Introductory/Anticipatory Set The teacher will explain to students what the lesson is going to be about, which is reindeer. The teacher will ask students about reindeer and what reindeer do. Students will have partner discussion to what they see on the front cover and what the story will be about. Building/Applying Knowledge and Skills by engaging students in their learning Students will follow along while the story is being read the text will be discussed while taking breaks in reading. Students will turn and talk during the breaks to their partner about what they are hearing in the text. We will find words in the text and identify the meaning. Whole group we will create a chart of the story elements in the text. Extension/Enrichment/Transfer or Generalization of Knowledge that engages students in their learning Students will write an opinion piece on if I was a reindeer I would, and then include detail on why they would do this. Once completed students will draw a picture about their writing. Synthesis/Closure Students will come together to read their opinion pieces on if they were a reindeer then we will review the lesson we just completed and address any questions students might have. 2. METHODOLOGY INSTRUCTIONAL STRATEGIES What instructional strategies/methods will you use? 0 Constructions 0 Nonlinguistic Representations 0 Cooperative Learning 0 Peer Editing 0 Discovery 0 Practice/Drill 0 Discussion/Questioning 0 Practicum 0 Experiment 0 Problem Solving 0 Field Study 0 Questions, Cues, and Advance Organizers 0 Graphic Organizers 0 Reflection/Response 0 Generating and Testing Hypothesis 0 Reinforcing Effort and Providing Recognition 0 Homework and Practice 0 Reporting 0 Identifying Similarities and Differences 0 Role-playing 0 Independent Learning 0 Setting Objectives and Providing Feedback 0 Journal 0 Simulation 0 Laboratory 0 Summarizing and Note Taking 0 Lecture 0 Viewing/Listening/Answering 0 Library Research 0 Other (Please specify): Why did you choose these instructional strategies/methods? I chose discussions so we would talk about the story elements and what is going on in the text. This would give students the opportunity to talk to other students in the group, and provide feedback to one another and also let the teacher check for understanding. I chose reflection/ response in order for students to use evidence from the text and gain ideas from the text to write about what they would do if they were a reindeer. How will you group students for instruction (individual, small group, large group, or whole class)? Students will be placed in small reading groups for this instruction. They will complete the writing piece sitting in the small group, but each student will work independently and complete their own writing. 3. MATERIALS MATERIALS USED T = FOR TEACHER S = FOR STUDENT T S Materials used T S Technology utilized 0 0 0 0 Cassettes/CDs 0 0 0 0 Graphing or Scientific Calculator 0 0 0 0 Slides 0 0 0 0 Tape Recorder 0 0 0 0 VCR/TV/DVD/Laser disc 0 0 0 0 Assistive Technology 0 0 0 0 Cell Phone/Mobile Device 0 0 0 0 Digital/Video Camera 0 0 0 0 Concept Mapping Software 0 0 0 0 Social Networking 0 0 0 0 Virtual World (e.g., Second Life) 0 0 0 0 Interactive Gaming 0 0 0 0 Interactive White Board (e.g., SMART Board) 0 0 0 0 Distance Learning/Webcast 0 0 0 0 Computer Software 0 0 0 0 Weblog (Blog) 0 0 0 0 Wiki 0 0 0 0 Internet Research/Website 0 0 0 0 Podcast/Vodcast 0 0 0 0 E-mail 0 0 0 0 Presentation Software (e.g., PowerPoint) 0 0 0 0 Virtual Field Trip 0 0 0 0 Interactive Gaming 0 0 0 0 Other (Please specify): 4. ASSESSMENT/EVALUATION ASSESSMENT OPTIONS 0 0 Application Exam 0 0 Objective Test 0 0 Concept Mapping 0 0 Observation 0 0 Parent Evaluation 0 0 Contract 0 0 Peer Evaluation 0 0 Checklist 0 0 Self-Evaluation 0 0 Performance 0 0 Inventory 0 0 Portfolio 0 0 Quantitative Scale 0 0 Rating Scales 0 0 Rubric 0 0 Scored Discussion 0 0 Journal 0 0 Problem-Solving Assessment 0 0 Other (Please specify): Why did you choose this assessment(s)? How will the chosen assessment(s) help you determine if your students met the goals/objectives? In your answer, provide a rationale for each assessment you plan to use and its connection with each of your goals/objectives. I chose a rubric in order to be able to see if students are mastering the certain skills that their reading group is working on. From this I will be able to see if I need to pull a student one on one or if the group as a whole is ready to move on to a new standard. How will you use this assessment data to inform your instruction? I will use this data to see where the student needs assistance in their reading, writing, comprehension, and/or fluency. I will use my assessment data in order to inform my instruction by seeing the student strengths in answering text based questions, once I score the journal. From this assessment I might notice where the student struggled with the vocabulary, I will take time to go back and spend time on vocabulary rich assignments in order for the literacy learner to be successful. 5. LEARNERS DIFFERENTIATION How will you differentiate curriculum to meet diverse student needs? I will teach to the student’s individual needs the curriculum will be designed for the student to understand and succeed rather than be designed for the norm of students. I will make adaptations when a student is struggling with the curriculum. How will you differentiate instruction to meet diverse student needs? I will differentiate this instruction by how I present the text to the literacy learner. If he/she struggles with reading comprehension I will read the story to him/ her, or I will let them listen to the text on a tape recording. I will do what is needed in order to assure the learner is successful in understanding the text. How will you differentiate assessment to meet diverse student needs? I will differentiate the assessment by seeing the way the learner is most successful in taking an assessment, some do better writing down their thoughts while others do better voicing their thoughts instead of using paper. I will do what the learner is more comfortable with. 5. LEARNERS DIVERSITY How will you address the needs of diverse students (e.g., IEP, 504, readiness level, cultural/linguistic background)? All of my chosen students speak English and one student is fluent in both English and Spanish. I have one student who is culturally diverse and I will provide this student with more background knowledge. I also have a student who has a plan and I will allow extra time when needed. 5. LEARNERS MULTIPLE INTELLIGENCES AND LEARNING STYLES What multiple intelligences will you address? 0 Visual/Spatial 0 Verbal/Linguistic 0 Logical/Mathematical 0 Bodily/Kinesthetic 0 Musical/Rhythmic 0 Interpersonal 0 Intrapersonal 0 Naturalist 0 Existential 5. LEARNERS MULTIPLE INTELLIGENCES AND LEARNING STYLES What learning styles will you address? 0 Sensing-Thinking 0 Sensing-Feeling 0 Intuition-Thinking 0 Intuition-Feeling